


We'll Try

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Confessions, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Het, Human, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Modern Era, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Terablade finally lets Stoneblock on she's not just being nice.





	

Stoneblock huffed as he finally reached the apartment. Primus, he was so glad that they finally got here… After work, Terablade had invited him out to dinner. With nothing else to do and always enjoying Terablade’s company, he agreed.

But this dinner… It had gone much differently than other times they had gotten together. Instead of just going out to a casual spot and grabbing a quick bite, they had gone to a nicer restaurant. One that he wished he had been dressed more appropriately for. But that wasn’t anything compared to Terablade’s behavior…

She had done it a few times before when they had gone out. Little compliments and attempts at flattery here and there. Someone might have mistaken it as flirting, but he hadn’t taken it very seriously, just laughing along throughout the meal. He knew Terablade was just being nice. After all, she was a beautiful young woman; she wouldn’t seriously be interested in an old man who was twenty-five years older than her. She was just having fun with an old man like him.

Or so he thought. Today… Today had been much different. Her flirting had gotten so much more… aggressive. She said she found him sexy. That she had always been into older men. Her foot had even caressed his leg under the table where no one could see. He couldn’t even tell her to stop, so embarrassed and confused that he wasn’t sure what was going on.

Then Terablade started drinking to the point where she ended up drunk. She was a surprisingly quiet drunk, looking like she was ready to fall asleep by the time the meal was over. Not wanting her to stumble home alone and something bad happen, he drove her back to her apartment and helped her up to her room. He was glad that, even though he was fat, he still had plenty of muscle left over in his arms. Carrying her had been much easier.

Holding Terablade steady against his shoulder, he fumbled with her purse to find the key. It took a few minutes, especially when she started mumbling against his ear and made him shiver a bit. Once he got the door open, he set Terablade to her feet. Instead of walking inside though, she just hugged him tightly.

“H-Hey, Miss Terablade, we’re here, so…”

But she wasn’t listening to him, burying her face into his chest.

Not knowing what else to do, he awkwardly walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him. Gently, he lifted her back up and carried her into her living room. Taking a quick look around, Stoneblock noticed it was a rather posh apartment. And very clean too… Nothing like his at all where he had stuff lying around all over the couch.

He moved her to lie down on the couch, seeing that she had closed her eyes and seemed to be asleep. A wave of relief came over him. Maybe she just drank too much and that was why she had been as flirtatious as she was tonight. His ex-wife had been a flirtatious drunk too. She would flirt with anyone, even women… Perhaps Terablade was the same?

Thankfully tomorrow was Saturday. She wouldn’t have to worry about going to work with a huge hangover. He also hoped that she wouldn’t remember anything that had had happened… At least things wouldn’t have been awkward between them and he could forget everything that had happened. He didn’t want her to think he was some kind of pervert and think she was being serious…

Just as he stepped away from her though, her arms suddenly shot up and locked around his neck. He couldn’t react, only freezing up when her lips suddenly locked with his and pulled him down. Stoneblock lost his balance and fell to his knees on the floor beside the couch. Terablade didn’t even seem to notice, her tongue slipping into his stunned mouth as her hands gripped his hair tightly, keeping him locked in the kiss.

For a split second, he thought he was dreaming. His beautiful boss, who was only a couple years older than his own daughter, was kissing him. Eagerly. Her sweet soft lips pressed up against his and she held onto him for dear life, as if she were afraid he would disappear.

She had to have been mistaking him for someone else. She must have forgotten that it was him. There was no way she would willing kiss a man like him. And knowing that made him snap out of his shock, his hands coming up to push his boss away from him. He stumbled back onto the ground, landing hard on his ass as he panted hard, trying to catch his breath.

And when he looked up, he was shocked to see that Terablade was staring at him, looking completely frustrated and a hundred percent sober.

“M-Miss Terablade?”

She sat up with an annoyed look on her face, kicking off her heels and running her hands through her hair.

“Miss-?”

“How much more obvious do I have to make it?”

“H-Huh?”

Terablade turned to him with her eyes narrowed. Primus, she had been trying for nearly six months now and he didn’t still get it? She didn’t know what else she had to do. Did he want her to wear a neon sign that said “I’m interested in you, let’s date” or something? She knew that he had been divorced for a while now and that he never really went out with women after his ex-wife, but come on… How could he be this dense?

She knew there was the possibility he just wasn’t interested in her, but it never seemed that way. He always accepted her invitations to dinner. He never told her to not flirt with him and she felt it was very obvious that she was flirting. Even during dinner when she actually rubbed his leg he didn’t say stop. He could be a bit of a pushover, but he had to have known she wanted him…

She rubbed her eyes.  “You really don’t get it, do you?”

Stoneblock reached up to pull at his shirt collar, suddenly feel very embarrassed and small. He knew what she was trying to say, but… That couldn’t have been right. She was so beautiful and young enough to be his daughter. Why would she ever waste her time on a man like him? Old and fat and hardly the most attractive man out there…

Unless she was playing with his feelings? But Terablade wasn’t that type of person. She would never hurt someone like that. And she definitely couldn’t have been after any of his money either. They both knew he made less than she did. He lived in a small one-bedroom apartment with rather inexpensive rent. He did not come from a wealthy background either. He had no money to give her if that was her goal.

But she couldn’t have wanted him. She couldn’t have been interested in him…

“How much harder do I have to flirt?” she demanded.

“I…”

“… Do you not find me attractive?”

“N-No!” he cried. “You’re very beautiful, Miss-! W-Wait, I mean, um…”

“Then what’s wrong?”

Stoneblock was at a loss for words. How was he even supposed to respond to that?! Primus, there was so much wrong that he didn’t even know where to start! It just… It wasn’t possible for her to like him. Average in looks, middle-class, old enough to be her father – how could this beautiful woman possibly want someone like him?!

He reached up to rub his temples. This was just way too much to process all in one sitting. Yes, he did find Terablade very attractive. Yes, he did like it when she would spend time with him outside of work. Admittedly, he did have a crush on her, but that wasn’t right. She was only two years older than his own daughter! If anyone knew he was attracted to Terablade, they all would have thought him some sort of pervert.

Seeing him remain silent made Terablade frown, folding her arms across her chest. All she could focus on was his uncertain face, looking at everything but her. As if she wasn’t aware he was trying to get away from the subject.

“You know, I like you.”

He tensed up, but didn’t say a word.

“I’ve always been into older men,” she said, leaning back against the couch. “Once I turned twenty, I’ve always dated guys who were at least ten years older than me. My friends call it a complex or whatever, but whatever. Basically, I think you’re good-looking. But do you know why I like you?”

Stoneblock could only shake his head, now blushing over the fact that she, of all people, thought he was somehow attractive. For a moment, he thought he had walked into some sort of parallel universe.  

“Because you’re a good guy,” she said, snapping him out of his thoughts. “You respect me and others at work, even when they don’t deserve it. You’re a hard worker. And you’re a nice guy. You always help out and you don’t expect me to do anything for you just because you bought me coffee once or twice. And we’ve got a lot in common, which is a huge plus.”

He couldn’t refute that last part, both because it was true and he was in too much shock from her statements from before. Primus, she seriously thought all of that? He didn’t think he had really done anything that extraordinary. Yeah, there were some people in the department that clearly only had one thing on their mind whenever they looked at Terablade, but…

She was just making him out to be this incredibly remarkable man when he was just some divorced father who was a lowly office worker and hadn’t had sex in years. She couldn’t have been serious, she couldn’t have been…

He suddenly found himself trapped in a hug, Terablade’s arms around his neck while her head rested on his shoulder. A shudder went down his spine when her lips brushed against his hear.

“I like you, Stoneblock,” she said. “I’ll say it as many time as you want, but just believe me when I do, okay?”

“M-Miss Terablade, I-!”

“Push me away. If you don’t want this, just push me off.”

He swallowed. His hands came up, but he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with them. It was probably better for him to just push her away. He was too old for this. He was too old to fall in love with a beautiful young woman and get his heartbroken. He had already done that once. Besides, even if he and Terablade did have a lot in common, he highly doubted people would look at their relationship fondling. Hell, even his own daughter might have been disgusted. After all, why would a fat fifty-two-year-old man date a gorgeous twenty-seven-year-old woman?

But he couldn’t push her away. His heart was beating in his chest and he knew this was what he wanted. It had been a long time he had ever felt this way about anyone and after Moonlight, he never thought he would again. The thought it was happening again frightened him, but…

Terablade was surprised when two thick arms wrapped around her. He didn’t say anything, but by the slight shakes in his arms, he didn’t need to. A small smile came to her face as she started rubbing his back. She gave him a soft kiss to his cheek, feeling him flinch back. But he didn’t pull away.

“It’s okay,” she murmured, knowing he probably wasn’t used to someone being so affectionate with him. He would have to get used to it though; she wasn’t about to hold herself back anymore after this night. She had suppressed herself long enough. “I’ll help you out.”

He wasn’t sure what she meant, but he decided to keep quiet. Knowing him, he would just ruin the moment. So instead, he was content to just sit there and hold her close. Whether or not this was the biggest mistake of his life, he had no idea. But he was probably going to find out soon enough.


End file.
